


All Our Lives

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Historical Cameos, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Throughout lifetime, Truth or Dare, Wedding Fluff, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: James and Thomas meet on their first day of kindergarten class, and have been inseparable ever since. Follow the most important events and milestones throughout their lives and relationships.





	1. First Day of Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol children

“Good morning, class! My name is Ms. Shwee, and I will be your teacher for your kindergarten year.”  
There was a soft murmur throughout the classroom, and the teacher cleared her throat quietly. “So folks, come and sit down criss-cross-applesauce on the carpet in a circle!”  
A collective shuffle could be heard as all of the students gathered to sit on the carpet.  
“Why don’t we all introduce ourselves by saying our names and our favorite animal? I’ll start. My name is Ms. Shwee, and my favorite animal is a crane. Let’s continue with Alexander, and we can go in a circle.”  
“Hi! My name is Alexander Hamilton, and my favorite animal is a lion! They’re really scary and fierce, just like I can be! Oh, and my friends call me Alex, but-”  
“Thank you, Alexander, let’s move on,” Ms. Shwee interrupted quietly.  
“My name is John Laurens, and I like turtles...”  
“My name is Benjamin Franklin, and my favorite animal is a turkey.”  
“My name is Dolley Payne, and I like parrots!”  
“My name is John Jay, and I don’t have a favorite animal.”  
“My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, and I like birds!”  
“My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, and my favorite animal is a dog! Oh, and you can just call me Lafayette.”  
“My name is Hercules Mulligan. I also like dogs.”  
“I’m Abigail Smith, and I like dogs as well!”  
“My name is John Adams. My favorite animal is Satan! He’s a dog too.”  
“My name is Thomas Jefferson, and my favorite animal is a mockingbird! I have a mockingbird. His name is Dick. I like him!”  
“M-my name is James Madison… and, I like cats.”  
“Oh, I like cats too! Especially baby ones!” Thomas interrupted, grinning excitedly at James, who returned his grin with a timid smile.  
“Okay, class, I want you all to sit down at a table now.”  
James glanced around the classroom to search for an empty table, but the seats were quickly filling up. _What if they don’t like me? What if I’m all alone?_ He panicked for a moment before he saw the boy who had earlier agreed with him waving him over to his table.  
“Hi James! You can sit next to me! Oh, can I call you Jemmy? Ooh, this is John, and we’ve been friends for forever!”  
Jams gave him a shy wave, a nod, and a quiet “thank you” before sitting beside Thomas.  
_He’s really pretty_ , he thought to himself before hiding himself in his sweater and looking back up at the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know this chapter was short! I have the entire fic planned out, and most of the rest of the chapters are longer, as this was more of an introduction. It was also just kind of my way of having fun with little historical references- yes, Jefferson had a mockingbird named Dick, and Adams had a dog named Satan (he also had one named Juno, but that's beside the point).
> 
> On another subject, I will be away on a trip for a month or so, so I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can find time after a week passes!


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex are tired of their pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd wait a week, but since I'm going to be on vacation and all, I decided I'd post this before I left! I hope you guys like it!

Ten years later, James and Thomas were inseparable, practically joined at the hip. Their houses were right next to each other, and James stayed over at Thomas’ so often that the Jeffersons had a guest room reserved just for James.  
This situation was becoming increasingly difficult for James just as it became increasingly difficult to hide his massive crush on his best friend. Practically everyone but Thomas had noticed James’ blushing and stuttering when around Thomas- but the said boy remained completely clueless, constantly flirting with girls. Said tendency led Angelica Schuyler to slap him, leaving James to cuddle Thomas and comfort him as best as he could.  
Now, it was in this time of emotional fragility during which one John Laurens decided to invite the duo to Alexander Hamilton’s sleepover party.  
“John, I know I said you could invite anyone you saw fit, but why did you have to invite Jeffershit?” Alex hissed through clenched teeth at John, who simply chuckled and pecked his cheek.  
“I think it’ll be good for them, Alex.”  
“Well, _I guess_ maybe I can end their endless mutual pining. That’s been annoying me for forever.”  
“We, Alex. We.”  
“Right. We.”  
James and Thomas, together as always, walked in- well, Thomas strutted and James walked- just as the friends were finishing their conversation.  
“Jeffershit,” Alex greeted, almost cheerfully.  
“Hamilton,” Jefferson returned in a rather annoyed manner.  
“Hey James,” John muttered, scratching his freckled neck as if embarrassed by his boyfriend.  
“Hey John,” James replied in a similarly sheepish tone.  
Interrupting the staring contest that the other two boys seemed to be having, John commented, “You’re pretty early! Why don’t you have a seat and make yourselves comfortable?”  
“Thank you, John.” James shot John a sincerely grateful glance and grabbed Thomas’ hand to try to drag him towards the couch, despite being so much smaller than him. He spotted a pair of cat ears and was mildly curious, but decided to ignore it- what Hamilton did in his free time was none of his business.

As James tugged Thomas onto the couch with him, the door slammed open and Lafayette strode through, dragging Hercules Mulligan with him.  
“Bonjour! Let us, how you say, get this party started!”  
“Laf, you’ve lived in the USA since kindergarten, you know how to speak English,” Alex informed him while rolling his eyes, letting himself be enveloped in a hug and kissing Laf’s cheeks.  
“Hey Herc!” he greeted before wandering back into the house after the two guests.  
John wrapped his arm around his shorter boyfriend’s waist, smiling. “The Schuyler Sisters are the only ones not here yet, so we can get started with our games once they’re here,” he announced.  
As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door, and John released Alex to open the door.  
“Angelica! Eliza! Peggy! Hey guys!”  
“John!” Peggy squealed, and practically tackled him to the ground as she raced to give him a hug.  
John grinned and returned the hug. “Hey Pegster!”  
After a moment, he stepped back and greeted the other two Schuyler sisters with nods and welcomed them in, ushering them towards the sitting area where everyone had wandered towards.  
“First game of the night, now that everyone is here! Truth or dare!”  
“Oh God.... where do you keep the alcohol, Alex?” Hercules groaned.  
“We’re minors, Herc,” John reminded him with a fond smile.  
Hercules let out another groan and plopped down onto the floor, Lafayette soon following.  
And hence the game began.  
“I’ll start!” Alex exclaimed, jumping up before joining Hercules and Lafayette on the floor. “Truth or dare, John?”  
“Dare!”  
“I dare you to wear kitty ears for the rest of the game!” Alex exclaimed, handing John a pair of cat ears he had seemingly already prepared.  
A slight blush underlaid the dusting of his freckles as John put on the cat ears. “I’d ask why you had cat ears in the first place, but I’m not sure I want to know the answer...?”  
“I bought them for you,” Alex announced proudly, causing John’s blush to darken. “Your turn, John!” He cast a meaningful glance towards James.  
“James, truth or dare?”  
“Um… Dare?” he murmured timidly, almost a question.  
“I dare you… I dare you to call your crush and tell them you like them.”  
James froze visibly, and a frightened expression crossed his face. “I… um, I don’t have my phone with me.”  
“What do you mean, Jemmy? I saw you bring your phone with you,” Thomas questioned.  
“Come on James, don’t spoil the fun,” Alex whined.  
“I… Fine…” James pulled out his phone and the group stared intensely as he tapped away at the screen.  
After a moment, Thomas’ phone began to ring, and James flinched away in fear.  
“Oh mon dieu, he actually did it,” Lafayette breathed.  
Thomas slowly took out his phone and swiped the call button, breath shallowing. _Is this just a coincidence....? Or..._  
“Um, hi, Thomas… I-I really like you, and I have for a while… Please don’t hate me…” James was on the verge of tears, fiddling desperately with the hem of his sweater.  
“Wait, what?” Thomas’ stunned expression just brought James closer to tears before Thomas squeezed his hand and stated, “James, I like you too.”  
“R-really?”  
“Yes, really.” Thomas hesitated before continuing, “Do you want go out with me…?”  
James nodded, bursting into a radiant smile. “I would love that…”  
Alex clapped loudly to get their attention and huffed, “Now that you lovebirds have finally gotten your shit together, let’s continue with the game!”  
It certainly turned out to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or was it just a CoInKyDiNK?


	3. Will You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is asleep, and Thomas has left.The question is, where did he go?

Another ten years later, at the age of 25, the two were still going steady.   
They were becoming increasingly domestic as they reveled in their relationship, having had moved in together. James would cook breakfast to make sure Thomas didn’t make his strangely awful mac and cheese, and Thomas would watch him fondly from the hallway as he did so. Once they ate, if it was a weekday, they would carpool to work at their law firm, Washington & Co. If not, they would either cuddle together or find something to do.  
One day, however, their usual weekend morning routine was broken when James woke up at 11:30, his usual time, to find Thomas gone and a note with the writing: ‘Out shopping. Be back soon. Love you darling~’ scribbled on it.   
He frowned and rubbed his eyes, cocooning himself in sheets and letting his eyes flutter shut again until Thomas returned.  
Thomas returned with a fist-sized black shopping bag, immediately taking out the contents and slipping them into his pocket while looking about surreptitiously. After successfully concealing the item, he slipped into the room he shared with James to find his small boyfriend swathed in sheets and sleeping in a ball. A fond smile played at the edges of his lips, albeit with a hint of nervousness, and he cautiously approached James and shook him awake- though not without a hint of regret.  
“Mornin’, sugar,” he lilted in James’ ear, in response to which James reached up and pulled Thomas into bed with him while reaching for his floofy hair.  
“Lemme sleep, darlin’,” James slurred, his Southern accent slipping through in his sleepiness.   
Thomas chuckled quietly and let James pull him into the bed, his smile never quite fading as he gazed down at a sleepy James. “Sorry to wake you up, sweetpea, but there’s a place I want to take you,” he murmured in his boyfriend’s ear.   
“Mmmm… carry me outta bed,” James pouted, rubbing his eyes blearily.  
Another chuckle escaped Thomas as he stood and walked over to James’ side of the bed, lifting him casually and pretending to drop him before sitting him down gently.  
“Thomas!” James squeaked, flailing his arms out as if trying to catch his fall before forming a pout again and pretending to hit Thomas playfully, although he seemed plenty awake by that point. “Don’t do that again.”  
“Your wish is my command,” Thomas teased with a bow, letting James bat at his side. “I hate to change the subject,” he began playfully before his tone changed to a rather more apprehensive one, “but I wanted to take you somewhere today.”  
A curious face crossed James’ face and his head tilted ever so slightly, but he nodded. “Mmmm, okay.”  
“Just…. Like that? You’re not going to… Ask where, or anything?” Thomas blinked and stared at James for a moment before rearranging his expression to seem more confident, as if he was sure of himself.  
“You would have told me if you wanted me to know, and I trust you,” James confided with a hint of a smile gracing his face.  
“Right. Well, I’m going to blindfold you, if that’s okay?”  
“Kinky,” James joked under his breath before nodding his consent and letting Thomas tie the cloth around his eyes before leading him to the car.

After about 15 minutes of driving, Thomas and James arrived at their destination.   
“James, can you… stay in the car?” Thomas requested, an uncharacteristic tinge of nervousness colouring his tone.  
“Um… Sure?”   
Thomas slipped out of the car and James could hear muted chattering from outside before the door slammed closed again, leaving him alone in the dark silence of the car.  
Meanwhile, Thomas was debating with someone in a hushed murmur, gesturing wildly with his hands. After a few solid minutes of this, he finally straightened up and returned to the car.  
“Grab my arm and come with me,” he directed James in a firm yet gentle tone. James nodded in response, clinging tightly to Thomas’ arm as he cautiously stepped out of the car and let Thomas help him navigate his way through bumps and turns before eventually stepping over what seemed like a tall barrier of some sort. After a moment, he heard a soft hissing noise, and felt a sensation similar to rising in a lurching elevator.   
“Thomas..?” he asked quietly, tone almost fearful.  
“I’m going to take the blindfold off now,” Thomas informed him softly, his fingers gentle as he undid the knot and let the black cloth slip off of James’ face.  
A gasp escaped James as light flooded into his eyes, and as he blinked the discomfort away, a gorgeous sight met his eyes. He swept his gaze over luscious green hills and sparkling streams faded to vibrant specks beneath him, and a giddy smile crossed his lips even as he tightened his grip on the edge of the wooden basket of the hot air balloon Thomas had brought them in.  
“Thomas…,” James breathed, finally glancing up at his boyfriend with his awed smile.  
“Before you say anything, there’s, uh, one more thing I’d like to ask you…?” The statement turned into a question as Thomas’ tone rose nervously at the end.  
James gazed expectantly at Thomas, smile never fading and eyes encouraging.  
Under James’ gaze, Thomas slowly dropped to one knee and pulled a small, velvet-lined black box out of his pocket, caressing it nervously with his fingers. He gulped slightly yet seemed almost giddy as he asked smoothly,  
“You have been my treasured boyfriend for a decade now and my most trusted friend for two, and I’d be honored if I could spend the rest of my life with you as well. James Madison, love of my life, will you marry me?”  
Jaw gaping open in shock before his expression quickly morphed into one of jubilation, James whispered, “Yes.” He repeated his whisper in a stronger voice, his happiness seeping through and infusing his voice, “Yes, yes, God, yes, Thomas!” After a moment, he regained his composure and murmured, “Yes, Thomas Jefferson, I will marry you,” even as tears pricked at his eyes and blurred his vision.  
Thomas stood up and picked up James in a hug, squishing his 5’4” boyfriend, whose feet were dangling, and spinning him around, causing the hot air balloon to lurch. James giggled quietly and wrapped his arms around Thomas, smiling into his neck and squeezing him tight as Thomas squished him against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make a DEH reference at all, what are you talking about?


	4. The Cheesy Rom-Com Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the implied sexual content comes in! There's nothing descriptive at all, but feel free to skip it if you like.

The months between the engagement and the wedding of the two passed in a blur of wistful foot-tapping, entwined sighs, and anxious hands, with a tacit promise of “I love you” hanging in the air and lending the couple strength each day.

As the wedding day drew nearer, Thomas began to fret, nearly freaking out at every minor detail. The news that their families- being the rich Southern conservatives that they were- weren’t attending almost sent him into a breakdown.  
“Thomas, it’s okay, you don’t need to worry,” James soothed, petting Thomas’ hair.  
“But I do- it’s our wedding, and I want it to be perfect for you,” Thomas stressed, staring worriedly at James.  
“Thomas, really, just the fact that I’m getting married to you makes it more than perfect on its own,” James murmured, continuing to smooth down Thomas’ hair.  
After a short pause, Thomas joked, “We sound like a cheesy rom-com couple or something.”  
James snorted quietly and replied, “Yeah, we kind of do.”

A few weeks later, James was gliding down the aisle with a radiant smile, eyes fixated on his soon-to-be husband. Minutes and hours whizzed by as tears were shed and they said their vows, sealing their deal with a kiss.

That night passed in a blur of intoxicated dancing, wild food, and sweet kisses, with wisps of unspoken “I love you”s drifting through the air, carried on a gentle current between the two newlyweds.

After the party had left and everyone had gone home, Thomas carried James to their bedroom.   
“Are you sure about this?” He murmured in James’ ear, tone full of love.  
“I am, dear, I want this,” James returned, eyes glittering.  
A hungry look entered his eyes and Thomas attacked James’ lips and the air between them grew heated- and yet, a gentle, loving bond underlaid the passion of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwwww, this was really, really short. Actually, all of the rest of the chapters are really short.... Oops XD But yeah, I have this fic entirely written out, but now I have some serious writer's block (like always)? Does anyone have any fic ideas (preferably Jeffmads)? (I'll write pretty much anything, including smut and fluff and angst X3 Although, I won't write Jamilton, sorry!)


	5. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: check the warnings :')

Very soon after their wedding, the lovers departed on their honeymoon- a trip to California, where they had decided they would rent a beach cabin and stay for a few weeks.   
The sun was shining beautifully on the coast that Thomas and James were driving by, shining glittering fractals of sunlit diamonds into those who happened to glance at it. It was while driving along this precipice when James heard screeching tires behind them. He hardly had a chance to make a noise before he felt a jolt... and they were plummeting.   
Seconds stretched into hours as panic constricted the chests of both men, forcing their hearts out of their chests as their mouths opened in silent screams of the other’s names before the car smashed into the unforgiving sea hundreds of feet beneath the cliff edge.   
James’ head slammed into the dashboard of the car as the airbags failed to operate, and his dazed eyes stared at husband as he rasped, “Thomas…,” and let his eyes flutter shut for the last time, body gradually falling limp.  
“James?” Thomas croaked, trying to feel for a pulse, despair overwhelming him in a tidal wave as he shook James’ body- until he gave up and just held James’ body to his chest as sobs wracked his chest and pain pierced his thoughts like a knife. “James, please don’t leave me,” he whispered hopelessly before he tightened his arms around the shell of his husband and his entire body stiffened, cradling James as his life ebbed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry actually kinda sorry :')  
> Also this was really short again? But there's more, which I'll probably post later today.


	6. Eternal

After a long pause filled with silence and dried tears, Thomas finally chirped, “James, let’s go annoy Hamilton! Since we’re… Since we’re dead now, we can basically do whatever we want.” He weak attempt at an evil chuckle caused James’ lips to twitch upwards in a suggestion of a smile.  
“Thomas, we’re not going to annoy Hamilton. I’d like to spend a few years with you, just the two of us…. Since we have forever to enjoy together now…? That’s how the afterlife works, right…?” He cleared his throat softly before continuing, “Anyways, after that, then I’ll help you annoy Hamilton.”  
“Eh… Fine. Okay.” Thomas entwined his fingers with James’, and gave him a small, promising smile. “I love you, James.”  
“I love you too, Thomas.”  
And so, the two lovers- even if a little bit broken- found a way to make their days pass by in blurs of soft kisses, warm embraces, and their own brand of irritating fun.  
Almost like a “normal” couple- words aligned almost perfectly with their phrases, almost conventional.  
But don’t worry. Their days also passed in blurs of always pranks, annoying rants, a long together.  
Because “together”, for them, was all they needed; because any problems in life or death, if they were together, they could overcome.   
Forever.  
Together.  
Eternally.  
And they found there was no more reason to despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I trick you into thinking it was just angst? Nah, I love them too much :')
> 
> But yep that was really short XD I'm planning on writing some more things that should be longer X3


End file.
